The Last Titan's Portal
by Sea-Star's Best Friend
Summary: The Teen Titans thought that they had beaten all hellish creatures, they were wrong. Something else is rising, right beneath their feet. And can Starfire fix the broken heart Robin gave her? RobStar, set after Trouble in Tokyo. OC


The Last Titan's Portal: Chapter one: Short introductions

Who was the original Titan? Who was the first to be born with amazing powers? One girl, a million years ago was the first. She was ageless, she could never die of old age. She taught superheroes how to never have emotions, to never become something else but Earthen saviors. Then she disappeared, and the age of heroes changed. All of a sudden, heroes had emotion, teams, friends, and families. Where had she gone? Most of all, the question that had been passed down from generation to generation. Where was the creature that she had been fighting since her birth? This story started with the five great Teen Titans who resided in Jump City.

"Teen Titans Go!" Robin's voice echoed through the entire warehouse.

"You children cannot defeat me! I work for the Dark Lord himself, and it is with that that you will all fall!" The villain screeched and deflected Starfire's starbolt and knocking her to the ground.

"STARFIRE!" Robin shouted.

"Go, friend Robin! I am the Ok!" Starfire answered snappily and took to the air once again.

The villain took off running, faster than any normal Human being. Beast Boy was a Cheetah, and even at 60MPH, he could not keep up.

"He's heading for the wall Robin!" Cyborg's voice was heard shouting.

Robin didn't understand. Any smart villain would be heading towards an exit, not a dead end. Then all of a sudden he understood. The villain was leading them into a trap. In seconds the villain was at the wall then a portal appeared right behind him and sucked him inside. The villain screamed then all was silent. The portal closed.

"Did he just…die?" Raven asked.

"It really was unclear," Cyborg answered. (A/N Avatar the Last Airbender reference!)

"Whatever happened, we must find out," Robin said quickly and walked over to Starfire. "Are you ok?"

"Yes, friend Robin. I _am_ the ok," Starfire snapped as the sky darkened.

"Dudes, look," Beast Boy commented.

All heads peered up to the sky as the cloud swirled to the center of a rapidly growing wall cloud.

"Let's get back to the Titan's tower, this isn't normal!" Cyborg stated.

"Let's get out of here!" Robin said and led the rest of the titans out of the warhouse.

Robin hopped onto his R-cycle and took off. Starfire, Raven, Beast Boy, and Cyborg piled into the T-Car and quickly drove from the area. The car ride was silent, nobody was brave enough to say anything. It was as if the storm had sucked the happiness from the Titans, rendering them sad. Cyborg pulled into the garage after Robin and they headed in as soon as the storm started to drop rain. The Titans regrouped in their Living Room. Starfire's worm pet came gurgling over to her, obviously scared.

"Oh my little bumgorf, it's just a storm," Starfire told Silkie quietly.

Robin peered out the window watching the raging storm outside. Starfire studied him quietly, recalling the pain that he had caused her after they had gotten back from Tokyo. She refused to think about it, and to feel that pain again. She heard the others leave, probably going to their rooms. For a few minutes, an awkward silence settled between the two titans. Then Robin met Starfire's eye using the reflection of the window. Ever since the nasty break up on the roof, he hadn't been able to meet Starfire's eye at all.

"You know why I did what I did Star," Robin said quietly.

"I know, friend Robin. It was a mistake for you," Starfire sighed, keeping the pain out of her voice. "I really wish for you to not do the pitying of me. Or be playing the game, or as friend Beast Boy stated, using my heart to get what you want."

Robin's mouth hung open, his eyes flicked away from her. "That's not why, Star."

"I do not care for your explanation. That was many months ago, I wish to move on, yes? That is what you wish Robin, friends. I once thought of you as my best friend, but I was quit wrong. We are heroes, nothing more," Starfire said heartlessly and turned away from him.

She walked away strongly, her back straighter than ever. However, what he did not know, was that silent tears raced down her cheeks. The blood from the emotional scars in her heart, the water that signified her wish for revenge on the man she used to love.

Robin watched her leave wishing more than ever to not be a hero. At that moment, he would have given anything up to have the red-headed Tameranian back in his arms. He had made a mistake, yes, but not the one he made her believe. His greatest regret was letting her go. She said the truth though, no matter how cruelly put it was. They were heroes, and they were nothing else. Oh, how Robin hated Batman and what he had drilled into his head.

Somewhere, trapped between worlds was a girl. She watched the lives of the Teen Titans solemnly, biding her time when she too had to rise. Soon, she whispered to herself, soon. Then the Teen Titan's life would turn to the worst. Soon, the Teen Titans would be in the world of Hell, something they've never seen. They would face something worse then Trigon. The two Titans' _relationship_ problems wouldn't matter.

**Hi guys! Thanks for reading my story. The first Chapter is really short, I know, but it'll be a lot better in future Chapters! No flames please, but helpful criticism accepted! Disclaimer: I do not own anything at all, but the mysterious girl who seems very very evil. Merry Christmas and Happy Holidays everyone.**


End file.
